


The Cover-Up

by LostMyWit



Series: Arijon short fics [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badly, Dad Ned Is So Fun To Write, F/M, Humor, Secret Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, That Isn’t Very Secret, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyWit/pseuds/LostMyWit
Summary: Based on a prompt by Guest T.In which Jon tries five times to keep his relationship with Arianne under wraps (because... reasons), and one time when he can’t hide it.5+1 things





	The Cover-Up

1

“Great race, man,” Robb tossed his brother’s sports bag in the back seat of the truck as Jon climbed in the passenger side. “You looked real good on the final straight away.”

Jon shrugged. “I did alright. Could’ve picked it up a bit in the middle.”

Robb sighed and shook his head. “Whatever, you ran faster than I could have. You PR?”

“Nah. Record from state last year still stands. Came close, though.”

“Ah, well. I think you did great,” Robb looked over at Jon with a smile that promised a good natured ribbing. “And I think I know someone else that thinks you did great, today.”

Jon tried to play dumb. “What are you talking about?”

Robb just kept smiling. “Well, I happened to notice a very excited cheerleader at the finish line, and cheerleaders don't normally attend cross country meets, so I figure she must have a special someone on the team.”

Jon looked away and shrugged. “Maybe she just has a lot of school spirit,”

“Dude, she had a poster that said ‘Go Jon!’ In big colorful letters with a picture of a stallion on it.”

Jon thought back to the time Arianne had said she was going to start calling him that in public, and he'd laughed. He wasn't laughing anymore. He briefly considered playing dumb again.

Robb gave him a playful punch in the elbow. “Come on, man, why didn’t you tell me you were dating a cheerleader. If I was with Arianne Martell, I’d get that shit tattooed on my forehead.”

“I just didn’t want to make a big deal of it,” Jon mumbled. “We haven't been together long.” He looked at Robb with pleading eyes. “Please don't tell anyone. _Especially_ the family.”

“Ok, ok. If it's that important to you, I’ll keep my mouth shut,” he gave Jon one last sly grin.

“So, her tits are _really_ nice.”

“ _Robb!”_

  
2

“Hey, Jon, who's this girl that posted a selfie with you?”

Jon tried to feint ignorance as Sansa showed him an Instagram and or/Snapchat post (he didn't know the difference) of him and Arianne with their faces pressed close together, smiling for the camera.

He shrugged and looked away. “I don't remember. Must have just been some half-second thing at a party.  
  
Sansa pursed her lips. “Then why does the caption say ‘so happy to be dating this super sweet cutie’,?”

Jon mentally cursed social media.

“Jon, do you have a secret girlfriend?”

He groaned. “Yes, but we’re trying to keep it on the down low, so will you please not make a big deal out it?”

Sansa just shrugged. “Fine,” she looked back at the picture. “She must pretty special if she can get _you_ to smile and take a selfie.”

“ _Sansa!”_

  
3

“ _Ow, fuck!”_

He hugged his leg as he tried to get his bearings. It was dark, about one in the morning, he was a tiny bit tipsy, and… oh, _shit!_  This wasn’t his room!

“Damn it, Jon!” He cursed himself. “You’re the window on the _left!_ ”.

“Jon?”

“...No.”

A light snapped on, temporarily blinding him. When his vision returned, Arya was spitting up in her bed, looking at him with an annoyed expression.

“Jon,” she mumbled, “what are you doing in my room?” She looked at the open window, and then him on the floor. “What, you break into the wrong room?”

Jon didn’t answer. He vaguely wondered if he could convince her she was dreaming.

Arya ginned evilly. “Oh my god, that’s exactly what happened, isn’t it? What were you doing out?”

“Oh, I was, uh, hangin’ with the guys.”

Arya nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s why you have lipstick on your shirt and at least three hickeys.”

_Fuck._

Arya waved her hand. “Don’t worry, I won’t snitch, just tell me who she is.”

Jon narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I want to make sure they know not to hurt you, dummy.”

He sighed. “Arianne Martell.”

Arya blinked. “Shit, Jon, that badass cheerleader?”

He nodded. “Please don’t tell anyone, I don’t want this to turn into a big thing.”

She gave a dismissive wave of the hand. “No sweat, bro, wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, if you and her don’t work out, any idea if she’s into girls?”

“ _Arya!”_

  
4

Bran rolled his chair up to the kitchen table where Jon was doing his math work.

“Hey, Jon, can you give me some relationship advice?”

Jon shrugged. “I guess, but I don’t know why you’re asking me,” he told him. “I don’t have a lot of success in that department.”

“But you got Arianne Martell to like you, didn’t you?”

Jon blinked. Then he hit his head against the table. _Damn it!_

“Jon, you ok?”

He sat back up and rubbed his head. “Yeah, I’m alright,” he said. “Where did you even hear that?”

Bran shrugged. “Just saw you always hanging out with her. And you talk to her on the phone a lot.”

Jon made a mental note to keep his door closed more. And to take calls outside.

He sighed. “Do me a favor and keep that quiet? If too many people catch wind of this, it could cause a shit storm.”

Bran nodded. “Got it,” he tilted his head. “So about that advice, at what point in a relationship is it ok to tongue kiss?”

“ _Bran!”_

  
5

“What are these?”

Jon looked down to see Rickon holding something out too him. His eyes widened and his heart stopped as he realized what they were.

His baby brother was holding a pair of Arianne’s panties.

He quickly snatched them away. “Where did you find those?”

The toddler shrugged. “They were under your bed. What are they?”

Jon stuffed them into his pocket, making a note to _not_ throw Arianne’s panties just in some random direction next time he was taking them off. “They’re something that belong to a friend of mine. And I need you to be quiet about it, or she could get in trouble.”

Rickon nodded with the sincerity only a four-year-old could have. “I won’t tell. Promise.”

Jon ruffled his hair and smiled. “Thanks, bud.”

“If you give me all your Halloween candy this year.”

“ _Rickon!”_

  
And 1

He opened the door slowly, leading Arianne by the hand.

“That was so much fun!” She whispered breathlessly. “We are _so_ doing that again.”

Jon nodded. “Definitely.”

“Doing what again?”

Jon froze in his tracks. He knew that voice. Not just the owner, but also what kind of circumstances it was used in.

It was his dad’s ‘you fucked up voice’.

When Ned rose from a armchair in a shadowy corner of the living room, Jon realized he had most certainly fucked up.

“Oh, hi, Mr. Stark,” Arianne waved cheerfully, as if they’d met on the street walking dogs. “We just got back from trivia night at the library.”

Jon began to breathe easy. It wasn’t technically a lie, as that was where they had started, but they had ended in the school, making out on one of their teacher’s desk. He wasn’t in a mood to tell his father that.

Ned raised an eyebrow, and Jon tensed up again. It was a classic dad move, and it couldn’t mean anything good.

“Trivia night?” He asked.

Jon nodded. “Yes sir,”

Ned’s eyes went back and forth between them slowly. “And that’s why you’re coming back an hour past curfew?” He took another step towards Jon. “And I suppose you just met at the trivia night and decided to come back and study for next time?”

Jon gulped. “You aren’t buying it, are you?”

“No Jon. You’re a terrible liar.”

Arianne stepped in front of him. “Mr. Stark, don’t punish Jon,” she asked, pleading but still poised. “I talked him to into staying out late.”

Ned’s eyes narrowed and Jon felt the urge to shrink. His father rarely ever got mad and never acted violent, but he had a gaze that could scare a thunderstorm into quieting down. “What is your relationship with my son, young lady?” He asked.

Arianne set her shoulders and looked his dad right in the eyes. “Jon is my boyfriend and my best friend, and I hope he’ll say the same about me.”

Jon nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Ned looked back and forth between them. “Fine,” he said eventually. “Just, next time something comes up, please tell me.”

Jon nodded earnestly. “Yes sir.”

“Now go to bed. And don’t be too loud, or I’ll feel the need to out do you.”

“ _Dad!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have another short planned that goes over how they met in this ‘verse, and I want to write one from Arianne’s POV about her and the Sand Snakes or somthing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback, critiscsm, and prompts always welcome!


End file.
